Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel using multiplexed load signals so that charging times of data voltages may vary depending on a sub-pixel, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image and a panel driver for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of sub-pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines.
The panel driver generates a gate signal and a data voltage. The gate line transmits the gate signal to the sub-pixel, and the data line transmits the data voltage to the sub-pixel. In a conventional method, a load signal, which is known as TP signal, controls a charging time of the data voltage has a same timing for all data lines. Thus, the charging time of the data voltage of each sub-pixel is same for all data lines.
Recently, a display apparatus of RGBW type has been developed for improving Luminance, light efficiency and reducing power consumption. The display apparatus of RGBW type converts image data for 3 colors to image data for 4 colors, and displays an image based on the image data with a red, a green, a blue and a white sub-pixel respectively.
A color coordinate of the white sub-pixel is different from color coordinates of the red, green and blue sub-pixels because the color coordinate of the white sub-pixel depends on a color coordinate of a backlight unit in the display apparatus of RGBW type.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.